Meaning of Love
by Hanz
Summary: Gordo loves Lizzie, Lizzie loves Gordo but will they get up the courage to admit that they love each other more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Hope you like it!

Toon Lizzie does feature in this by the way!

Lizzie admired her reflection once more in the mirror before turning to face one of her best friends. Miranda- the other one was still in Mexico City visiting relatives.

"Gordo, what are we going to do now we have nothing to look forward to?" Lizzie asked her friend.

"I don't know. With Italy been and gone…" Gordo trailed off. He looked uncomfortably at Lizzie. "Sorry. I forgot it's a touchy subject."

"It's only touchy because you make it so Gordo. It was only a thank-you kiss, for everything you did for me" Lizzie told Gordo matter-of factly.

"Tell him how you really feel Lizzie! Be a devil!" Toon Lizzie shouted.

"Fine! We'll leave it at that." Gordo's hands started twitching, which he normally did when he was nervous. He suddenly checked his watch and stood up suddenly. "I have to go bye!"

With that final statement Gordo left Lizzie's room and her house. Lizzie sighed. She knew she had missed another perfect chance. Jo McGuire tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Lizzie called.

Jo entered and perched herself at the edge of Lizzie's bed.

"What's up, honey?" Jo asked.

Lizzie shook her head.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Lizzie inquired softly.

"That's what I'm here for!" Jo replied.

"What would you do…what would you do if you fell for someone?" Lizzie asked.

"There's nothing wrong about falling for someone Lizzie." Jo said.

"What if it was a best friend you had known since like forever?" Lizzie said softly, in almost a whisper.

Jo bounced on the bed excitedly.

"I knew it! It's Gordo! He likes you too honey. Just tell him!" Jo said and with that she left the room!

" You know your mom is always right!" Toon Lizzie gave her opinion on the matter.

Lizzie picked up the phone.


	2. Interruption

Chapter 2!

Thanks for the review Anni3! Hope you like!

N.B. I don't own any names in this fanfic!

Lizzie sighed in exasperation as nobody answered the phone in the Gordon house. This was an urgent matter and she needed to talk to Gordo immediately. The message tone beeped for her to leave a message.

"Uh Gordo this Lizzie! Could you call me back or call round or uh something? Thanks." Lizze sighed and ended the call.

Lizzie stood up and threw on her jacket. She ran down the stairs.

"I'm heading to Digital Bean, mom!" she called to her mom.

"Right! Have fun sweetheart!" Jo called back, winking at Sam.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow at the wink and headed out the door. She soon arrived at Digital Bean. She stood on her tiptoes and looked around. She spotted Gordo at a table with….Parker!

"What is he doing with her?" Toon Lizzie screamed, steam pouring out of her ears.

Lizzie smiled and walked over.

"Oh hi Lizzie. I'm just leaving. Cya around Parker!" Gordo said. He left the Digital Bean.

"What is with him?" Toon Lizzie asked.

"Um Parker. What's up with Gordo? Did I do something?" Lizzie asked Parker.

"I don't know! He was fine until you walked in!" Parker said smirking.

Lizzie knew what she had to do and making excuses, left the Digital Bean and ran after Gordo. She caught hold of his sleeve and tugged on it.

"Oh hi Lizzie." Gordo said.

"Listen I love you!" Toon Lizzie said to a small robot by her side.

"Gordo I need to talk to you." Lizzie told him. "Come back to mine?"

"Listen Lizzie, I'm a bit busy right now. Can it wait?" Gordo said.

"NO! IT CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?" Lizzie shouted a little louder than expected.

Gordo took her hand and led her over to sit on the kerb outside her house. Jo and Sam opened the curtain an inch and peered out.

"I'm not avoiding you Lizzie!" Gordo told her.

"Everytime I enter the room you get up and leave. You're making excuses not to spend time with me, and every time I mention the kiss in Rome you get in a huff! You're avoiding me Gordo!" Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

Gordo took both of Lizzie's hands into his own.

"Listen Lizzie. There's something you should know." Gordo looked down at the floor.

"Go on…" Lizzie prompted.

"I..I.." Gordo stopped.

Suddenly a horn honked and a familiar car came round the corner. Miranda jumped out.

"Surprise!" she called.

"You what Gordo?" Lizzie asked Gordo.

"I can't wait til High school…" Gordo finished. He knew it wasn't what he had wanted to say but Miranda had turned up so he couldn't say it now!

Do you like it?


	3. Confession

Thanks for all the reviews! This one is going to be longer I promise!

Lizzie was sitting on her bed hugging her knees to her chin. Gordo had wanted to tell her something earlier but Miranda had interrupted. Sure, she was glad to see Miranda, but she couldn't help wondering what Gordo had really wanted to say. She jumped slightly as her cell phone beeped beside her. She picked it up and read the message:

Liz, meet me outside my house in 10 mins! Gordo

Lizzie picked up her discarded jacket and put it on. She quickly told her mom she was going to Gordo's and then was on her way. As she walked through the familiar streets she wondered what Gordo was up to. She eventually reached Gordo's house and saw him sitting on the bench in his garden. He stood up as soon as he saw her.

"Hi." He said quickly.

"Hey! So what's up?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"Take a seat McGuire, I think you might need it when you hear what I'm going to say." Gordo said.

Lizzie followed his instructions and sat down on the bench. He didn't sit down beside her but paced up and down in front of her.

"Lizzie, we've been friends since like forever." Gordo started off.

"Yeah..since we were one day old!" Lizzie continued for him.

"Yeah, well you know I'd do anything for you…" Gordo said.

"What about Miranda?" Lizzie asked.

At this stage Gordo sat down suddenly.

"I wouldn't do just anything for Miranda…but you…" Gordo trailed off.

It was Lizzie's turn to feel nervous now.

"What are you trying to say Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

Gordo was just about to reply when somebody walked up his driveway.

"Hey Gordo!" Parker said, smiling at Lizzie also.

"You want me to leave Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Parker, this is a bad time.." Gordo started.

"You look as if you're about to tell her you love her or something!" Parker laughed.

Gordo's face immediately fell and Lizzie noticed. She stood up to defend Gordo.

"So what if he was? Is there a problem with that?" Lizzie asked.

Gordo's eyes opened wide in amazement.

"Maybe I was just about to tell him I love him before I was rudely interrupted." Lizzie added as an afterthought.

Lizzie noticed Gordo turning red. Parker turned and left quickly obviously embarrassed.

"Liz, did you mean what you just said?" Gordo asked nervously.

Lizzie looked down at her hands.

**FLASHBACK**

6 year olds Lizzie and Gordo held hands as they watched a wedding come from the church.

"I'm going to be the girl, you can be the boy!" Lizzie told Gordo.

They acted out the wedding and proclaimed there "love" for each other.

**END** **OF** **FLASHBACK**

"Well?" Gordo prompted her.

Lizzie turned round and faced Gordo. She kissed him gently on the cheek and then stood up.


End file.
